


Is this allowed?

by TheMaddestLad



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Forbidden Love, Gay, Humor, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, This Is STUPID, Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Typos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaddestLad/pseuds/TheMaddestLad
Summary: WOW I CANNOT WRITE. Anyway ngl there won't be a lot of updates since my personal life has took me hostage anyway to the actual description.After returning to the toppat clan as their leader, Henry Stickmin, yearns for something more, but then someone he used to know comes back into his life
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	1. Hollow

After returning to the Toppat Clan and recrowned as the leader, Henry Stickmin hadn't had any adventures or anything at all at that. You would thing the head honcho of one of the hugest criminal organisation, but no, in fact he was bored out of his mind. However Henry's train of thought had ended when someone walked in "Uhh...hey I think this might be a bad time but...the clan wants to have commemoration of your return but do you wanna or, no?" Ellie, his right hand lady, said awkwardly. Henry was simply twiddling with a pen a didn't even look up to Ellie when Henry replied with a "yes".

Henry walks out to the main room of the spaceship to see every single Toppat member eargly waiting for him "Good afternoon my fellow Toppat clan memebers, as you know I had a little...." Henry lowers his voice "Incident. However I am back for good and will always be around for aslong as I can." Henry underneath the podium was crossing his fingers hoping the clan members liked it but luckily it was responded positively to it. Under his breath, Henry quietly sighed while Ellie gave him a thumbs up.

As Henry walked away he knew something was wrong but not with the crowd but with...him. Any other person would be filled with pride or embarrassment but he felt...empty. He felt like every cheer or welcome back was a empty compliment that was asking for money. He knew he was getting slowly more distant with his subordinates but this was the straw that broke the camel's back however what he didn't know is that he was just standing in the corridor having a straight up mental breakdown "H-henry! Dude! Are you okay! Seriously snap out of it!" Ellie yelled "Huh! Oh sorry I guess I was spacing out..." Henry chuckled. Ellie looked at him unconvinced "Cause when you're space out you whisper about how sad and lonely you are?" After her interrogation Ellie and Henry kinda just stared at each other "Well I guess I should get going I'll be seeing you Henry..." Ellie says walking out. Leaving Henry. Alone. With no one.

Henry sits on his bed feeling lonely even know he has the literal world at his hands he still felt unloved he wished he had someone to love that loved him. Oh well it was time for him to pack up for the day hoping for this loneliness stops after a good rest.


	2. Chaos Chaos (yes that is a Deltarune reference)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been on wait but laptop died and crunching is not fun but oh well have some more of this crap you apparently like. (ALSO IF EXISTENTIAL CRISES LEAK INTO THIS I AM ACTUALLY FINE IT'S JUST LEMON DEMON IS ON 24/7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya know chapters will be short in this book I just simply work better with shorter chapters sorry if that isnt your thing. Also shoutout to @Stxterymel for boosting my morale to make this chapter you are now an official crabling

Henry walks out to see a painting of madness to have every one of his senses was being assaulted.

His eyes seeing people he care for and dogs he hated having their arms bleed out in a gory mess. His ears(?) ringing out in pain hearing people shouting for their mother and explosions deafening everyone nearby. His nose(???) scrunching thanks to the burning hair and flesh clogging the air. His mouth tasting the gunpowder which (obviously) tasted horrible. 

It was like an orchestra of pain designed to cause insanity. However even in such horrific enviroment Henry still felt nothing still as empty as he was going to sleep, but oh well even though he was hollow he still knew what had to be done. Pulling out his tommy gun, Henry shoots a few of those indoctrinated assholes (in his opinion how the soilders just blindly believed in the goverment they were better off dead than in that hive mind) they immediately fall too the ground, however he was quickly overpowered. 

Scanning the area, Henry looked for an ally and luckily Reginald and RHM were there almost torturing the government pigs like how cat would to a mouse. Henry could tell they didn't need help so looked across to see Ellie bruised and on her last leg fist fighting a stupid and sexist soilder "Look at this b*tch trying to fight me. DON'T YOU KNOW THE WOMANS ROLE IN THE HOUSE IT'S TOO COOK AND CLEAN. F*ck it women are too r*tarted to understand..." Henry didn't even think before he shot that disgusting thing, sure some toppat memebers were obviously grovelling for money but there was a few he knew were good people, like Reginald, RHM, Sven and that one smug kid with a purple top hat though he wasn't all to sure what her deal is, but there was one person that he truly cared for with all his heart and that was Ellie, she was the only who had compassion to Henry in the Wall. "Thanks, man I was in deep sh*t there," Ellie sighs, still breathless, "It's cool I really have no remorse for men like him truly the lowest scum of the world," Henry chuckled.

After hours of tiring war most of the cowards had retreated however a few was still around "I'll head out and finish the rest," Henry said while loading his gun to of course no objection. Stepping outside to see many of the cows pleading for their misrable lives but as many know the selfish will never be satisfied so Henry simply put them out of their misery before the misery ever started. Looking around he saw the most precious gemstone he had ever set his eyes upon.

"C-charles?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOw tHat WAs aNGSty


	3. His gemstone (wOH tHAT iS gAy aS F*cK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imma write before writers block kills ma ~v i b e s~

Charles woke up in a dimly lit room, he had training and has been these types of situations before so instinctively shouted "I'm not telling you nothing!" Not even looking back Henry calmly said "I don't need you too say anything." Charles immediately recognised that voice "H-henry!?" He exclaimed "The one and only," Henry smugly remarked "I-i thought you died! So why are you here!? I BET THERE FORCING YOU AREN'T THEY YOU'RE A HOS-" Charles shouted before being cut off by Henry "No. Charles I chose this. And besides why would the 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗲𝗿 be a hostage?" Charles sat there stunned how was Henry an assuming man with nothing to draw attention attention to himself the leader of a criminal organisation "L-leader?" He stuttered "Why of course. But anyway back to business, do you want to be apart of the Toppat clan?" Henry said completely side stepping the fact he is one of the most powerful men in the world "OF COURSE NOT I'M LOYAL TO MY COUNTRY!!!" Charles shouted practically spitting venom "That's okay. You can leave now." Henry said flatly "W-what no bribery, threatening or whatever just leave?" Charles whispered confused "Yes and?" Henry said like it was obvious "I BET WE ARE ON THE AIRSHIP AND I'LL GET SHOT AS SOON AS I STEP OUT THIS DOOR!!!" Charles inquired "No for we are are at my house." And a quick look around confirmed it was his house, the beautiful designs on the wall only to be found on english manors was clearly Henry's house "Well okay then..." and with that Charles left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woopdey do thats a lot of speaking


	4. The lied too and the lying (o0000oooOOOOo0oO angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do be followin Charles. Also Galeforce is a drunk cause yes

Charles was so confused and that was for a good reason, usually in those situations he would have never been so easily let out but hey atleast he's alive and well instead of dead and you know NOT well. "Hey I might get some time off if I explain what happened. I kinda need a break..." When Charles walked in he saw his good friend, Rupert, rocking the chair General Galeforce was in. He was obviously drunk. This wasn't news too Charles, Galeforce was a drunk ever since he started, apparently he was in a huge war which mentally scarred him but it's still in the air that. "H-hey YOU!" Galeforce shouts to Charles "Yes sir?" He says, he knew that something dumb was going to happen but he didn't want to say anything "Y-YOU ARE FIRED F-FOREVER GET OUT!!!" Galeforce shouted, he knew something was bad was gonna happen but that was never expected his heart had shartered into millions of betrayed pieces "B-but sir-" "S-SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!!!"

[1 week later] 

Charles ever since he got laid off had been looking for a job but APPARENTLY being a pilot isn't good enough for an actual job so he's been working 3 crappy jobs "Hey! A text! That's rare..." Charles remarked  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gun Dude 🔫

Heeey! Rupert here! 3:54  
hi 3:55  
Aw c'mon don't be such a wet loaf 🌊🍞 3:55  
sorry 3:57  
It's fine! Anyway Galeforce is still being a grump lol! How's the job thing going? 3:58  
Good? 4:36  
Bad!? 5:42  
Hello?! 7:22  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Charles had already clicked off and was just scrolling through too see a very special group chat...  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Triple Threat!!!  
June 13  
Jewel lover💎: Hey im sorry charles but me and ellie are going for a bit ya know with all this stuff happening so quickly we need a break  
Flower gal🌹: Yeah my dude but you can come when the time comes!  
No it's okay! Sometimes you just need to get a way!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
God Charles wished he could scream but he had too congratulate them on their slickness but it was stil horrible "EXCUSE ME! GET OFF YOUR PHONE!" A old voice screached, dazed Charles quickly looked up too see 40 something women shouting, it was eventually going to happen he was still at work "Sorry, mam, what is it that you require?" "I need you to scan my things!" She snarled "Of course miss..." Charles said with more vinegar than soy sauce. "Hey Charlie! Ya' shifts over!" Charles manager shouted over. Luckily his cashier job was last so he got to head home. 

When he got home he saw a letter on his doorstep. Opening it Charles felt his stomach drop.

'These last fews weeks have been rough for you, sure you don't want to join?'

Henry had been watching him. HENRY HAS BEEN WATCHING HIM. HE'S WATCHING HIM RIGHT NOW. Charles should have been furious but for someone reason he wasn't he just felt weak "I know you can hear me right now and I know you won't stop until I'll join

So fine I will"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about compiling all the chapters together into one chapter can y'all vote in the comments


	5. That dumb bruh really just did that

He can't believe it worked, Henry finally got THE Charles in the Toppat clan. "You know this was a brash decision and I'm here for a week..." Charles grumbled moodly "We all know you'll be staying," Henry chuckles smugly "Anyway we need to show you around the airship but first we need you a top hat (which we have)," with that a black and red top hat was handed over to him "Oh yeah you put your headset in that hole there," Henry said directing Charles to a openable tab in his top hat "Also you can basically BECOME the helicopter with that propeller there," Henry said gliding the attention to a switch "D-did you get this custom made?" Charles stammered "Well yes, people of a high role usaully have top hats of a high calibur get that type of treatment," Henry explained "That reminds me where am I in the heirarchy?" Charles questioned "Right hand man." Charles was shocked he didn't think he would be boosted up so high and wait "Isn't Ellie your right hand woman?" Charles questioned even more, "Ahhh...yes that's a bit of a problem...Oh wait! It isn't cause I'm leader! Anyway come along now." Henry cackles. 

It was how shicking much Henry had changed, gone was the stoic but kindly man Charles knew and what replaced him was a self-obsessed kelptomaniac, yet he was indereing the fact he was so sure of himself every word he utters oozed confidence but little did Charles knew is that Henry was never like this, in fact he was usually rather stone faced but Charles...did something too him...something in him resonated within him "C'MON CHARLES WE NEED TO GO AND SHOW YOU AROUND, OKAY!" Henry shouted annoyance bubbling in his voice "C-coming!" Roughly snapping back to reality while running over to the smug toppat

After a long and tedious tour the 2 toppats were completely worn, and by completly worn out I mean Henry is knocked out entirely and Charles is having to pick him up. When they got to Henry's bedroom and literally dropped him on his bed, nut Charles was tired and his room is so far away, maybe he could just fall asleep right here....yeah that sounds perfect..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh......damn I got 1000 hits without even realising it.....woo hoo? All joking aside I'm super happy you gremlins have been enjoying this anyway have a good one ;P


	6. Ah yes, rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. I know this took forever but I couldn't think of anything too add to this fic for agesssss. So uhhhhhh have an apology cookie  
> (>🍪T~T)>🍪

Henry woke up grimly thinking yesterday was just a dream but suddenly he feels a weight on his leg, looking down to see a peacefully napping Charles, his new right hand man. Henry suddenly felt his cheeks flair bright red and gently whispered "H-hey Charles, buddy, you're kinda crushing me," the only thing he got back was a quite squeak which vaguely sounded like "But I'm tired..." and then and there Henry felt like he was going to explode at how cute his right hand man was. Wait- NO HE WASN'T! He was THE Henry Stickmin! The leader of the Toppat Clan! King of thieves! The most elusive man on the planet! He wasn't going to fall for some ex-pilot who only joined because he ran out of options! But I mean he was kinda comfy here and it was 6am he had time to spare......

[6 hours later] 

"Ummm....boss," Sven muttered careful not to disturb his boss. He knew that Henry hadn't been feeling well, getting angry for unknown reasons, not joining meetings he otherwise would be thrilled to join, just being overly tired and sad. But then when he saw what was in the bedroom his sheepish demeanour instantly dropped and he started quietly cackling to himself "Oh hohoho, my friend, you have walked into this one..." but then he stopped, "Wait that doesn't make sense...you have just 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘥 your way into this...wait no that just sounds off, screw it go back to walked." He then walked out, defeated, at the fact his stellar monologue had been RUINED by the fact a proverb wasn't entirely correct.

Eventually, Henry and Charles got up. "Can we both agree we do not speak a word of this too anyone." Charles asked "Yes." Henry said flatly, momentarily switching back to his old ways. When they walked out of the room and went along their business, they both got the sneeking suspicion that something wasn't quite right. Maybe it was the small snickers or the murmuring but something was off about the clan. Charles had arranged a meeting to get down to the bottom of this mystery. The participants consisted of Henry, Charles, Ellie, Rhm, Regi and of course, Sven.

Regi and Right Hand Man were the first to show up. Reginald chuckled to his fiance "It always happens, doesn't it? We always deny any and all attraction to our Right hand man and then suddenly poof! You're heads over heels for them!" RHM nodded at laughed "This is basically just a retelling of what happened with us ain't it?" Suddenly the door slammed open with a more than disgruntled Henry looming in it. Shortly after, Charles came through but he looked like he was hiding something. You know that feeling when you realise you messed up big time but you can't tell anyone. Yeah that's was how he was feeling. Eventually Ellie and Sven came in, and the meeting was in action.

"Okay let's keep this simple. Does anyone know what happened?" Henry queried however he was met with shaking of heads and people quietly saying no.  
"That's fine. THAT'S FINE. I guess we're doing this the hard way." Suddenly people started muttering and sweating. Everyone knew when Henry said things were going the hard way, things were gonna get messy. He then pulled out a gun a pulled up Charles out of his chair so he was out of shooting range. Sven then shouted out of fear "YOUR F*CKING NUTS!!! YOU'RE GONNA SHOOT US JUST CAUSE I STARTED A DUMB RUMOUR ABOUT YOU AND CHARLES ARE DATING!!!" Sven slowly realised he'd just admitted he was our culprit "Ahahaah. Ha? Just kidding! Of course I wouldn't do that!" He said, fumbling over his own words but no one believed him and he knew.

He was a goner.


	7. Update!

So as you can probably tell, this thing hasn't been updated a lot recently. At all. The reason is because I kinda just don't care for THSC anymore. Not to say I hate it's just worn me out, that's all. If people wanna they could make their on continuation of this and just gift me or add as co creator or something idk. Basically what I'm trying to say is show's over, there's no more happening from me in terms of full length fics in general or anything THSC related, I'll be deleting my oneshots aswell btw. I know that seemed kinda harsh but I don't wanna install any false hope into people. If you want me something good to cling onto I might do a small drabble about things every once in a while but that's about it.

Tl;dr- I'm no longer updating Is this allowed but will allow fan continuation as long as you gift it or make me a co creator. I'm deleting my oneshots and never making a long fic again, however I might make a short drabble about things.

That's it I guess, see ya.


End file.
